runaway arrow
by young justice13
Summary: When Artemis freezes up in class and Dick doesn't see her for the rest of the day he gets curious, but does his curiousty take him to far and what does he do when he finally finds out Artemis's secret?


chapter one: Run away Arrow.

Gotham Academy

Friday-9:05am

"Hey, you look like hell." Dick said to her as they walked to home room together. Artemis scoffed and said "OK thank you Dick, so nice to hear that first thing in the morning." Artemis said sarcastically to her best friend and team-mate. Artemis found out Robin's identity at the school dance at the end of last year, she gave him a black eye and didn't talk to him for two weeks but they made up and were even better friends now that there were no secrets between them now. "I was meant to sound concerned not rude or mean. Are you OK? you look like hell. Is that better?" He asked sarcastically. "yes allot better and yes I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep is all." Artemis said and took a seat when they reached their classroom. "sure whatever." Dick said rolling his bright blue eyes at her lame and over used excuse, but he really was concerned about Artemis she had been acting really strange the past couple of months. Well he only really started to notice the change a couple of months ago, he was pretty sure that the strange behavior had been happening for longer. But he hasn't approached her yet, he has been waiting for the right time.

"alright class, today home room will be extended for an hour and you'll miss out on your first class today." Mrs Aims said getting confused looks from the students around the class. "this is because of self harm awareness day, all schools around Gotham and other surrounding areas. Mrs Aims explained. "Excuse me Mrs Aims, but I and others don't think that this needs to be addressed at this time and we should not be missing out on our learning to address this topic, I'm not trying to offend anyone." a girl in the class said and other students nodded in agreement. "A better place to address it would be at the school assembly next Monday so the school can be informed about it and none of us would be deprived of learning time." another student said.

Dick wasn't really paying attention to the debate he turned to talk to Artemis and noticed something very wrong. the usually confident and strong girl had gone pale and looked close to having a panic attack and looked ready to break down into tears. "Artemis are you OK?" Dick asked, she either didn't hear or chose not to listen. "Well it doesn't matter now, we still have to talk about it so if you could just sit there and listen or act like you're listening than that would be appreciated." Mrs Aims said. The class sat in silence as Mrs Aims talked but Dick kept glancing at Artemis who remained the same as before throughout the lesson, and when the bell rang she was the first person out the door. Dick walked out after her but didn't see her then or for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Robin-B01." the computer announced as the boy wonder walked into the cave. "KF have you seen Artemis?" He asked his best friend who he saw in the kitchen of the cave. Wally turned away from the fridge to look at his friend, his mouth was filled with different chocolates, and shook his head no. Robin sighed and waved to his friend before he left the room in search of the blonde archer. Robin knocked on her door but there was no answer, he listened closer and heard someone inside. Robin slowly opened the door and saw Artemis lying on her bed facing the wall. He closed the door and walked over to her. "Mis, what's wrong?" Robin knew that now was the right time to ask questions, maybe not all his questions but some. Artemis turned to face him and Dick knew that something was really wrong and all Artemis needed then was a friend. Dick took off his sunglasses and sat down next to her and he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Eventually her tears stopped and she fell asleep in his arms. Dick looked at her with love and affection, it was true no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it wasn't, Dick was in love with Artemis. Artemis was his first crush, his first kiss at his birthday party and his first love. But he knew that Wally had a thing for Artemis and Artemis would never like him more then as a friend so he left things alone. He slowly rested her head on her pillow and walked over to her desk. Artemis's room wasn't very organised but her desk had nothing on it except for a blank notepad and a pen. Automatically his detective skills kicked in and he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he started to look around. She had three draws attached to her desk so he thought to start there, but they were locked. Luckily he knew how to pick any kinds of locks which made it easy to open the top draw which was very organised. There was a little box in the draw which he opened first. It was nothing out of the ordinary it was just a bunch of sharpeners. But the strange thing was that they were locked away. He put them back and kept looking through the draw, and found a book, it was locked and this lock was different, the technology was advanced not just a basic lock it used hand recognition to open it. Dick was confused, where would Artemis get something like this? He sat there for awhile looking at it but put it away thinking Artemis was going to wake up soon. He put everything back into the draw and locked it. He sighed and went back to his room to get his homework then came back and started on his math homework.<p>

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, she was facing her wall but she could hear someone behind her. She slowly rolled over and saw Dick sitting at her desk muttering things about math. "What are you doing?" She asked. He turned around and smiled at her, "morning miss, how'd you sleep?" Dick asked and walked over to her. her smile slightly faltered but then she said "fine, I slept fine." He sat down next to her and sighed, he couldn't lie he had to tell her. "So when you were asleep I um kinda got curious and I ..." Dick trailed off and Artemis stood up. "What did you do Dick?" Artemis looked pissed. "I went searching in your desk draws." Dick said honestly standing up next to her. Artemis looked really, really pissed now. "what did you find?" Artemis said taking a step toward him. Dick looked her in the eyes and said, "I found a box of sharpeners and a notebook that I couldn't unlock because of the advanced technology, which i'm very curious about." Dick said. "and do you have any idea why I would keep a box of sharpeners and a highly secured notebook in my draw?" Artemis said stepping closer, Dick shook his head and Artemis said. "Good." and left it at that. She turned around and went over to her desk where she put all of Dicks stuff in a pile and shoved it at him. Dick stood out side of her door for a while before putting on his sunglasses and walking down the hall to his room, he went to far this time, Artemis wouldn't forgive him easily he had really hurt her and Dick felt horrible. Well if someone went through his personal belongings he would be hurt, insulted and really pissed too.

How was he going to fix this one?

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue this story but i'm not sure, it was just an idea that popped into my head. please review and tell me whether or not I should continue the story or not. <strong>


End file.
